The girl in the cupboard
by Nymphadora Tonks 2.0 the auror
Summary: A girl was hidden in a cupboard as her mother fought the death eaters who were invading her house.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Summary:** A little girl is hidden in a cupboard after her mother has been killed by death eaters. After that her mad uncle who is a pure blood fanatist comes to take her away.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Whamm! The door was blasted open with immense force, and Emma saw a dozen men in black robes and masks stream in to the house: death eaters. Her mother had warned her that they mightcome after them seeing as in their eyes they had disgraced one of the most prominent pure blood lines.

"Quick honey hide in this cupboard, I love you whatever may happen. The aurors should come soon." And with that Emma's mother closed the cupboard and the fight begun.

Emma could hear the screams of the fight of both death eaters and her mum and later the aurors joined in with the death eaters. Apparently Voldemort had finally taken over the ministry. Then she heard a fight between her mum and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tell me, where is the piece of filth. You better tell me or I will kill you."

"I think you are planing on killing me either way Bella and you know I would never tell you the hiding place of my daughter."

"Maybe a bit of pursuasion will do the trick, Crucio!"

Emma could hear her mother scream and gasp for air.

"I'll…never…tell…you…where…my…daughter…is.

"Very well, Bellatrix snarled, "Avada Kedavra!"

And with that she lost her last parent and she thought her only remaining relative who actually cared about her as her mother had never tought her the Black family three. And with the hope that there might be some long lost relative on the light side to come and rescue her in the morning, she fell asleep.

The next morning Emma was rudely shaken awake by her uncle Arnold, Not the person she was hoping who would get her.

"Get up you lazy pig get some clothes and we're outta here."

"Uncle Arnold, what about mum?" Emma asked with tears in her eyes.

"I already buried her now get a move on."

Emma was really sad that she was denied the right of saying goodbye to her mum, but she did as she was told or she would most likely get punished with te Cruciatus or a blow to her head if he was in a good mood.

For the rest of the year Emma was being used as a house elf by her uncle and when she wasn't able to complete the immense list of chores which was almost always impossible to complete she would get punished with the Cruciatus. But then the day of victory dawned and the war was won by one Harry Potter who had killed Voldemort and Emma felt like she was almost free because not long from now she was sure the aurors would round up her uncle as he was after all a known death eater. But she did have the feeling that he wouldn't come without a fight and that she would be hurt in the process.

How very right she was.

 **So bit of a cliffy there I hope that you guys can review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update as fast as I can as I have a life outside of the wonderfull world of fanfiction.**

 **Over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am sooooo sorry for not updating this story, but my parents put a ban on fanfiction and nailpolish because my grades were bad. Luckily I made it to he third year in secundary school. Yeay! Anyways the ban has been lifted since I haven't got anything to do except a sportsday, handing in books, and schoolcamp. So I wanna thank all of you who have liked my last story and started following me, especially my good friend from the orchestra at school, shout out to PotterFan154! I might just put on another story beacuse I have got loads of ideas, some of which have been written before but I want to let my own imagination have a crack at them. But that's beside the point lets get on with the next chapter in previous started story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: The rescue

 _Hogwarts: headmistress' office_

Tonks and Kingsley were standing in front of the newly appointed headmistress of Hogwarts, it was a few weeks after the final battle and they needed everyone to round up the last few Death Munchers who were able to escape.

"On the top of the list we've got Arnold Catler, rumour has it that he has the little "Black" girl and that he is abusing her. There have been notifications of screaming and raised voices, I want you two to go and get that mutt in Azkaban and collect the girl. You may go now and you better hurry, we have no idea in what sort of state the girl is." Said Minerva McGonagall .

Tonks and Kingsley apparated to the house of Arnold Catler.

"Hmm loads of wards, said Tonks apparently deep in thought,"I think I can lift them." She lifted them and they were greated with agonizing screams.

Emma had never seen her uncle so jumpy, he had always been paranoid but this was extreme. He knew the aurors were looking for him.

Emma had been caught smiling at the thought of freedom and her uncle was not so happy about it.

"You keep thinking they're gonna save ya do ya? Well they won't we're to well hidden." Emma thought that she saw some people walking outside of the house, she recognized the royal blue auror robes. She was finally free! She smiled at the thought.

"what's that? A smile? I think not. You'll pay for that one you filthy blood traitor! Crucio!"

Please… stop why won't you admit you've lost, the aurors are already working on the wards and you know it."

This earned her another crucio and he held it on for several long minutes. Finally he lifted the curse and started kicking her, she felt her ribs break and she was coughing up blood. She screamed and screamed and begged him to stop. When her vision began to get spotty she heard the door burst open. She remembered seeing a beam of red light hitting her uncle before everything went black and she thought no more.

The sight that greeted tonks and Kingsley was horrible, there was blood all over the walls, obviously the girl had been severely beaten.

Tonks immediately sent a stunner at arnold, and then went to see how the girl was, she saw that she was severely malhourished and there were angry red welts and bruises everywhere.

''Kingsley will you send that piece of filth to the ministry in one of the hold up cells? Then I'll see to it that my niece gets to St. Mungo's, she is in a critical state right now.

After a nod of confirmation Tonks apparated Emma in to the hospital, she was immediately put onto a stretcher and levitated away.

Tonks sent a patronus to Remus telling him where she was, and that she finally found her little niece.

After quite some hours a healer came to her.

''Mrs. Lupin? We were able to stabilize her and she is currently sleeping, you may see her now.''

Tonks went to see her niece, after an hour or so, Remus came in with Teddy.

''Will she be okay?''

''In time, physically , but mentally might take a bit more time.''

Just then a weak voice spoke, ''Auntie Dora?''

 **So that's it for this time, I know really short, but I'm still working on the length of my chapters. Just on a side note, what do you guys think about narnia? I've had the idea of a narnia/hp crossover for a long time. Please review so I'll know if you guys like how I write and if you see any mistakes or if you have story suggestions. That should be all for this time, I'll update asap, which should be quite soon since I'ts the Summer holls where I live. I oughta go since my mum'll have my head if I stay up late again. Cheers!**


End file.
